


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: Another old poem about finding yourself in this huge complicated world.





	***

Who are you here?  
What have been done  
To make your life   
Remarkable one?  
Where do you go?  
And what are you looking for?  
What's going on   
In the world   
You live on?  
These are the questions  
I ask every day  
To find out   
What is my way.


End file.
